Iori's Love Stroy
by Cherry Blossom Haiku
Summary: Iori recovers from a car crash, and four years later, he reappears, only to fall in love with his friend. One sided Miyori.
1. Iori comes out of hidng

Iori knew it wasn't the drivers fault. It was his for not looking both ways. He only looked one. No one thought he was going to live, but he clung onto life. But then again, he broke most of the bones in his body. He had been locked away in his room, no visitors allowed. He had waited four years to go outside. Then twelve, now sixteen, there was so much Iori hadn't learned. He walked outside, not knowing what to expect. And what he found surely was the most surprising thing he had ever seen.

She was beautiful. Her purple hair fell down to her calves, and she had beautiful red eyes. Iori never believed in love at first sight, until now. He hadn't even met her, and he was smitten by her beauty.

Dreams shatter quickly.

Her boyfriend came up to her and they started kissing. He was handsome, more handsome then him, and he had spiky maroon hair, with goggles almost hidden from view.

_Goggles?!_

It came to him now. Those two kissing were his old friends. He yelled, although his words were stuttered,

"D-D-Daisuke? M-M-Miyako?"

The two turned around.

"IORI?!"


	2. How it all happened

Miyako and Daisuke ran up to Iori with grins plastered on their faces. Miyako gave Iori the biggest hug he had gotten in the longest time.

"Iori," she cried, "It's been so long since that accident. How have you been?"

Iori looked down. He had barely been outside for 2 minutes, and he was already being pestered.

"Well, it's been hard since I was hit. I'm terribly sorry that you were not contacted at the moment I was awakened." He bowed. Miyako and Daisuke exchanged glances.

"No need to be so formal with us Iori!" Daisuke said, "We're your friends, we know what happened, and you know all that has happened to us." Iori looked down. Neither of them knew what really happened that night, and he sure wasn't going to tell them.

Flashback

_Iori had a school dance to go to that night, and he was very excited! He had gotten a date with the girl he had a crush on, Moshi, and he was going there with her! He asked her! She accepted! It was the greatest day of his twelve years!_

_As Iori and Moshi walked into the dance hall, it changed for Iori. It wasn't the type of dance he thought. Everyone was crazy, not anything like the dances his Grandfather had told him about. He sat down at a table with Moshi, who was perturbed at the fact Iori hadn't taken her to dance right way._

_"What's wrong, baby?" She asked, "Why aren't you dancing and having fun?"_

_"Ah, it's complicated."_

_"Maybe some punch will cheer you up dear?"_

_"Yes, maybe it will. Arigato, Moshi."_

_Moshi walked over to the refreshments table and picked up a glass. When she had put punch in it, she looked around to make sure no one was watching. From her purse, she pulled out a small bottle, as if she was expecting it. She poured the contents in the glass, and walked back over to Iori. He had drunk the entire glass before he realized what she had done._

_"You-you BITCH! You spiked the punch." He said it groggily, as he had already become drunk._

_"Well, at least we can have some fun now." She leaned over the table, pulling down one of her sleeves._

_"You whore! I'm leaving!" Iori walked dizzily outside the school. He came to a road and stopped. He looked to the left, and started to cross. He got hit by an 18 wheeler coming from the right. People came outside to see what happened. All they saw was a middle aged man leaning over a twelve year old with every limb going in every unnatural direction._

_At the hospital, the doctors looked at him with disappointed eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Mrs.Hida, but he is probably going to die." One of the doctors said to Iori's mother. But Iori didn't die, he slowly slipped into a coma, and awakened four years later._

End Flash Back

"Oi! Iori! Earth to Iori! You awake." Iori's eyes drifted upwards to see Daisuke staring at him,

"Ya, I'm awake.

"Good! Miyako! We better get to school. Bye Iori!

"Ya, see you around Iori!" Iori watched as his purple haired goddess and her buffoon of a boyfriend walked away from him.


End file.
